1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a shelf for the top of a monitor, and more particularly to a shelf having two adjustable feet each provided with a leveling shoe fitted on the bottom thereof to stably attach the shelf on the top of a monitor in a level condition.
2. Description of Related Art
A shelf is provided for installation on top of a monitor for placing objects such as a telephone, a fax machine or books thereon in order to save space on a desk.
As shown in FIG. 9, a conventional shelf is comprised of a base (60) and the support members attached thereto. On the bottom of the base (60), two feet (61) are respectively provided near the front end, and two 3.times.3 matrices of screw holes (62) are respectively provided near the back end.
A pair of leg supports (70) each has an integrally formed top plate (701) provided with three equally spaced holes (72) which respectively correspond to three of the screw holes (62) in one of the matrices and an integrally formed bottom plate (702) defining a hole (72) corresponding to a central hole (72) of the top plate (701). Two screws (71) attach the leg support (70) to the bottom of the base (60) by means of inserting the two screws (71) respectively through the first and the last one of the holes (72) in the top plate (701) into the corresponding two of the screw holes (62) in one of the matrices. A bolt (73) longer than the length of the leg support (70) is inserted through the hole (72) in the bottom plate (702) and the central hole (72) in the top plate (701) and secured in the corresponding screw hole (62) in the matrix. Furthermore, the bolt (73) has a flat foot (74) integrally formed on the end of the bolt. After both of the bolts (74) are threadingly secured in the corresponding screw holes (62) of the base (60) and the feet (61) engage the surface of the monitor (not shown), the base (60) is able to stably stand on top of the monitor.
However, to change the position of the leg supports (70) thereby adjusting the height of the rear part of the base (60), people have to unscrew the screws (71) to release the support leg (70) and move the support leg (70) to the desired position and screw the support leg (70) back on the base (60) again.
Moreover, the foot (74) may not fully contact the monitor top, which will cause the base (60) to be unstable on the monitor.
The spaces between the screw holes (62) may also be too large to satisfy a fine adjustment of the position of the support leg (70).